


Indecisión navideña

by Eiri_House



Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri_House/pseuds/Eiri_House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una relación espontánea surge entre Peter y Wade, tienen encuentros sexuales todas las noches sin compromiso alguno... o eso plantearon al principio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecisión navideña

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monz_Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/gifts).



> Para mi vida con mucho cariño, me costó trabajo escribir de estos dos personajes, Peter no es mi especialidad pero creo que se defiende. ¡Te quiero! ¬w¬ Hoy gano obviamente~ ;D

3AM EN ALGUNA AZOTEA REMOTA DE UN EDIFICIO EN NUEVA YORK...

 

-¡Ahh!... Wade...- Gemía Peter que tenía el traje de Spiderman puesto, la máscara con medio rostro descubierto y los pantalones abajo mientras Deadpool se impulsaba dentro una y otra vez haciendo que este se aferrara con fuerza de la pared, de repente el otro aferró con fuerza su cintura y gruñó pegando la frente contra la espalda ajena al fin dejando escuchar un amplio jadeo mientras se corría llenando el interior ajeno con su semilla y le masturbó más rápido hasta que Peter en un gemido ahogado expulsaba su semilla hacia el suelo goteando un poco hasta terminar, pegó la frente contra la pared restregándose un poco y el otro se apartó subiéndose los pantalones.

 

-No eres tú soy yo, arañita- Dijo molestándolo.

 

-Pff, ya lo sé, se hace tarde, cállate. No necesito de malos chistes a esta hora- Contestó subiéndose los pantalones de igual manera y bajándose la máscara para cubrir su identidad, Deadpool le acercó de la cintura y volvió a subirle la máscara para robarle un beso profundo presionándolo contra la pared haciéndole estremecer por lo fría que estaba.

 

-Servido muñeco, pasa a la recepción y pide mi tarjeta, a la otra me traes un cigarro, digo al terminar se antoja- Sonrió ampliamente con ese toque maniático como era su costumbre y le bajó la máscara, bajándose la suya también.

 

-Agh ¿Tienes idea lo poco carismático que te hace decir esas cosas después del sexo?- Lo molestó también separándose de él con cierto pesar, le hubiera gustado quedarse a platicar de tonterías como esa toda la noche pero sus deberes se lo impedían.

 

-Sé que estás loco por mí, Spidey. Tu amor en negación me tiene de un ala, eso no fue sexo, no rompas mi corazón- Dijo dándole una nalgada y soltando una carcajada mientras caminaba lejos de él -En fin, nos veremos después cariño, no olvides "salir por el pan" más o menos a esta hora el día de mañana- Le recordó antes de clavar un gancho en la barda de esa azotea y dejarse caer a la calle para echar a correr lejos.

 

-¡Hey! Idiota- Alcanzó a quejarse mientras el otro se marchaba "Ese tipo está muuuuy loco..." Pensó Peter para sí, sin embargo aquella sesión nocturna en alguna azotea ya se estaba haciendo costumbre y no era algo de lo que estuviera dispuesto a huir ni que le avergonzara (aunque pensaba que debería), Wade Wilson era alguien que le agradaba por la informalidad con la que llevaba las cosas, pero a la vez estaba seguro que durante los momentos que compartían juntos era el único en su vida, esa sensación de ser de alguien, de estar para alguien en específico le generaba un calor en el pecho de una especie peligrosa, el amor era una enfermedad en Peter Parker porque siempre pasaban cosas malas cuando llegaba a sentir algo por alguien y es por eso que se había jurado catalogar a Deadpool como una aventura pasajera de su juventud salvaje pero comenzaba a no ser así poco a poco, a cada noche que pasaba y el otro no faltaba a ese sitio abandonado, sus chistes alegraban su melancolía y distraían su mente de toda preocupación o culpa, eran como un bálsamo, de los más descabellados, pero él lo era.

 

No tenía un registro exacto de cuando su relación había adquirido tal intensidad pero fue quizá una de las muchas noches en las que Spiderman se dio a la tarea de atrapar a ese mercenario loco por mandato de SHIELD, había tenido muchos problemas para dar con él porque era un hombre muy listo y sólo pudo verle cuando él quiso verlo, algo en verdad perturbador enfrentarse contra alguien que no podía morir, que no se podía herir... terminaron dejándolo por la paz siempre y cuando el otro se mantuviera a raya. Lo que pasó más adelante fue más difícil de explicar porque es algo que ni él mismo comprende aún, comenzó a encontrarse a Deadpool más seguido que a cualquier otro, comenzaron a discutir, Peter siempre lo mandaba al diablo pero Wade regresaba una y otra vez con ese ácido y negro sentido del humor que se cargaba jamás se le podría ofender en serio, después comenzó a disfrutar secreta e internamente de esa convivencia y un buen día entre esas peleas de bobos terminaron teniendo algo que Peter no se esperaba pero le gustó más que la comida de su tía en un día agitado y sin alimento de por medio hasta altas horas... ok quizá esa comparación también es de lo más extraña, pero es que Deadpool ya en sí es adentrarse en lo extravagante con sólo mencionarlo.

 

Atrapó a unos cuantos criminales esa noche y se fue a casa con la idea extraña en la cabeza de poder tener a Wade para él más seguido, de poder convivir con él no sólo ese momento de altas temperaturas en la madrugada, no saludó a su tía, sólo se metió a su habitación y se tiró en su cama con todo y ropa mirando al techo, ya se acercaba navidad de nuevo, horrible festividad inventada para torturar almas solitarias. Otra navidad sin Gwen, sin el tío Ben, con Harry prometido con Mary Jane y con fecha de boda cada vez más cercana... bueno, en realidad su vida nunca consideró que terminara siendo tan triste pero no había otra palabra, era triste y ya, él se había hecho a la idea de que lo más probable es que estuviera hecho para estar solo e incluso el hecho de vivir con su tía comenzaba a incomodarlo un poco, quizá buscara un trabajo mejor y así pudiera salirse al fin a rentar algo, de esa manera Wade pudiera ir más seguido."Ugh ¿Y sólo por eso quieres salir de aquí?" 

 

Mientras pensaba en esas cosas giró sobre su costado para ver a la ventana y de repente le hizo brincar ver obstruida su ventana, un letrero de cartulina con letras mal pintadas con un pincel, mal pegado con cinta que decía una dirección... Peter abrió los ojos muy grandes y al ver un pequeño dibujo debajo de eso que pretendía ser una araña con sombrero o algo así, definitivamente pensó en ese tonto de Wade ¿Lo había seguido a casa en alguno de esos días? No se le hacía raro porque estaba loco pero ya para pegar una cartulina en su ventana era porque en serio estaba enfermo, seguro lo habría hecho cuando él estuviera lejos, de ser otro el caso él le hubiera detectado con su sentido arácnido. Se levantó y fue a darse un baño, ni siquiera lo pensó, mecánicamente se dijo "Allá voy" Se puso otra ropa más formal y en su mochila llevaba su traje de héroe si es que se fuera a presentar algún problema en ese momento pero rezaba porque no fuera así.

 

Al llegar fuera del edificio era un lugar que parecía abandonado pero el piso entero de hasta arriba tenía las luces encendidas por lo que al suponer que allí estaría decidió no usar las escaleras y simplemente subir con su telaraña aterrizando en la terraza y abriendo la puerta de cristal corrediza. Miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba desordenado y lleno de envolturas de un sin fin de comida chatarra, de latas de cerveza y refrescos variados, pero había muebles muy lujosos debajo de ese desorden, no había muros, en una esquina estaba el armario y la cama, algunos otros muebles para la ropa y cosas personales que estaban saliéndose de los cajones. Una esquina llena de ropa sucia, en la otra esquina había una lavadora y cosas alusivas a eso, en la parte de en medio donde él se situaba había un exagerado equipo de sonido, varias consolas de videojuegos encimadas, una enorme pantalla, una sala de piel muy grande, claro, todo cubierto de basura y una mesa de centro de cristal grueso con un montón de restos de palomitas y controles de todo, en el otro extremo estaba la cocina, el comedor, una barra para cocinar que estaba llena de restos de comida... ese lugar necesitaba una buena limpiada y eso hasta Peter en su desorden más caótico lo sabía, ni en sus peores momentos su habitación  lucía así. Quizá su tía ayudaba un poco en eso de "contrabando", aunque él lo sabía perfectamente. Suspiró, ¿No estaba en casa? ¿Para qué diablos pintó su dirección de esa manera tan aterradora? Pero entonces miró una puerta que dividía una gran parte del edificio y supuso que era un gran baño, sonaba la regadera y justo cuando Spidey se acercó a apagar la ruidosa música de esas bocinas que podían dejar loco a cualquiera el agua cesó de caer. Un hombre castaño y musculoso con marcas y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo se asomó por la puerta todo húmedo -¡Eres tú! ¡No pensé que vendrías tan pronto!- Le saludó entonces lanzando su arma a la cama que estaba en el rincón -¡Dame dos minutos y estaré listo, cariño!- Le anunció haciendo rodar los ojos al otro que sólo se hizo un espacio entre la basura y se sentó en esa orilla comenzando a preguntarse si ya estaba perdiendo el juicio también... ¿Qué mierda hacía? ¿Por qué diablos estaba allí? Escuchaba el ruido de la secadora, y demás cosas allí dentro pero pronto se quedó dormido en el sillón sin darse cuenta mientras esperaba, estaba muy cansado. De repente escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del lugar y un par de tacones se acercaban.

 

Felicia Hardy entró a la habitación, con un vestido negro pegado, botas de tacón muy alto y unos largos aretes de joyas y plata. Al mirar a Peter allí tirado en el sofá arqueó una ceja -¡Wade! ¿¡Qué mierda le hiciste a este bombón?!- El castaño se obligó a abrir los ojos y al verle tomó aire con violencia y se levantó de un brinco.

 

-¡Dios! ¡De verdad lo siento, lo siento!- Comenzó a decir precipitado ¿Ella vivía con Wade? ¿Eran pareja? ¡NO!

 

-¿Que lo sientes? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó la chica llevándose las manos a la cintura e inclinándose hacia él para observarlo bien -¿Estás sobrio?-

 

-¡¿Qué quieres aquí tú, Hello Kitty?! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Asustas a mi invitado!- Salió Wade con ropa parecida a la moda de los skates: Playera negra sin mangas, camisa de cuadros rojos y negros encima, una gorrita y pantalones de mezclilla pescadores junto con calcetines a cuadros y unos Vans. Peter la miró y luego miró a Wade y no supo qué decir entonces, sólo suspiró sin entender. -Te presento a la horrible mujer que vive en mi sótano, Felicia. Aunque creo que tú ya la conocías- Dijo abriéndose paso en la basura y sentándose en el sillón.

 

-Horrenda tienes la cola- Le dijo la chica pintándole un dedo obsceno y cruzándose de brazos mirando a Peter y sonriéndole sensual -Un placer Peter, tú te puedes quedar todo lo que quieras, es sólo que pensé que este idiota te había sedado o algo. Discúlpame, tengo que cambiarme los tacones- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y caminando a donde había un banco pequeño, se estiró a tirar de una cuerda en el techo y una escalerita de madera de desplegó a la que trepó con la nata habilidad de un gato y esta se cerró herméticamente de nuevo escuchándose un seguro de por medio.

 

-¡Te digo! Es como un grano en el culo pero paga la renta y puedo verle el trasero- Dijo tan despreocupado como si aquello fuera cualquier cosa... se enojaría pero en realidad no tenía de qué enojarse después de todo se suponía que nada de eso se lo debían de tomar personal.

 

-Ya... Oye el hecho de que yo haya venido no quiere decir que|

 

-"Que nos estemos tomando esto en serio"- Dijo con un tono agudo de burla a él -Ya lo sé, no empieces a molestar con eso de nuevo o en serio me voy a ofender-

 

-Uuh ¿entonces algún día lograré ofenderte? Qué buena pista, y yo que había abandonado toda esperanza-

 

-¡Ni que estuvieras en la entrada del infierno! No exageres. Aún estando allí, si me tuvieras a tu lado en un remoto caso, lo más probable es que salieras bien librado- Se jactó llevándose las manos a la nuca -En fin... ¿Chimichangas?-

 

-¿Qué?-

 

-Tengo chimichangas ¿Quieres o no?-

 

-Eh... ok-

 

Entonces Wade se levantó y metió los dedos debajo del gorro que traía, tiró de la máscara de Deadpool que traía oculta allí y se cubrió el rostro tranquilamente, abrió el gran horno para asomarse -¡Hey! ¿Ya tienes las chimichangas?- ¡La voz de alguien contestó!

 

-Aquí están señor... ¿Ya puedo ir a ver a mi familia?- Le entregó un plato con muchas chimichangas.

 

-¡Mmmh! Vale... lárgate- Un hombre pequeño salió del gran horno y corrió a la puerta -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, señor!-

 

Peter se levantó traumado del sillón abriendo muy grandes los ojos mientras miraba a ese pobre hombre marcharse -¡Qué mierdas! ¡¿Tenías un hombre adentro del horno?! ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?!-

 

-Ayy no empieces, tenía un rato castigado allí en ese sótano porque me debía dinero y no pudo pagarme, era cocinero así que le pregunté si sabía hacer chimichangas, me dijo que sí, lo traje aquí e hice que me preparara toda una semana, hoy era su último día en el trato-

 

-¡Eso es trata de personas! ¡Extorsión! ¡Secuestro bajo amenaza!- Gritó el otro llevando una mano a sus cabellos para hacerlos hacia atrás con algo de nervios.

 

-¡Ughh! Así se hacen los negocios aquí, tómalo o déjalo, de todas formas...-

 

-¡DIOS!-

 

-"No te tomes nada en serio, tú y yo no tendremos nada jamás"- Le citó de nuevo con ese tono agudo.

 

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no hablo así!- Entonces Deadpool soltó una carcajada y se subió la máscara ocultándola bajo su gorro.

 

-No me canso de joderte, en serio. Es decir, en los dos sentidos- Le dijo ofreciéndole el plato.

 

-Loco infeliz...- Tomó una chimichanga y suspiró para mirarle de nuevo con cierta desconfianza -¿Seguro que no secuestras gente? ¿Ese pobre hombre no volverá a vivir en el hoyo secreto de tu horno?-

 

-Ya te lo dije, esa es la verdad, me debía dinero. Lo pensará dos veces la próxima vez antes de solicitar servicios de un mercenario sin tener plata suficiente ¿Porqué exageras tanto, mujer?-

 

-Estás loco...-

 

-Pero así me amas- Dejó el plato en la mesa tomando dos chimichangas y comiéndoselas en un par de amplias mordidas mientras caminaba a los grandes cristales del edificio -¿Te gusta mi casa?-

 

-Espero que no tengas más gente viviendo en sitios secretos...- Peter rodó los ojos al decir aquello y seguir comiendo.

 

-¿Te gusta o no?-

 

-Restando eso, debo decir que sí-

 

-Bien- Wade guardó silencio un momento en el que devoró otra de sus chimichangas tranquilamente y luego volvió a hablar -Humm... ya sé que no quieres que formalicemos nada y esas cosas pero... ¿Qué tal si te mudaras a este edificio? Es decir... te seguí a casa y no te ofendas pero seguro que no puedes ni jalártela a gusto en ese lugar con tu tía tan cerca- Comentó dejando escuchar una risilla ante una lata que se estrelló en su cabeza.

 

-...No lo sé... No deberíamos...- El castaño se preocupó y no pudo comer más, no llevaba ni la mitad de esa chimichanga y ya le dolía el estómago de pensar en esa posibilidad.

 

-No quiero ser uno más en tu colección de personas secretas en el edificio-

 

-No tengo colección, aunque eso suena divertido, sólo está Felicia-

 

-Y el hombre del horno-

 

-¡Otra vez con el tipo del horno!- Chilló.

 

-¡Había un hombre en tu horno! ¿¡Eso es una minucia?! O-oye qué...- Entonces Wade avanzó hacia él a pasos agigantados y le quitó la comida de las manos para dejarla con violencia contra el plato y lanzarlo contra el sillón subiendo sobre él con facilidad.

 

-¡Ya deja de darle vueltas al tema!- Le ordenó en un tono bastante serio.

 

-¿Qué tema?-

 

-Te amo...- Entonces Peter le miró a los ojos asustado por esas palabras, su pecho se llenó de temor y entreabrió los labios mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, no es que él no lo sintiera pero tenía muchísimo miedo no sólo por las desventuras que pudieran pasarle sino porque... él también estaba enamorado, él también deseaba a cada minuto seguir a lado de ese loco idiota pero temía tanto al amor que siempre le lanzaba zarpazos dolorosos que cada que esa calidez surgía en su pecho se volvía loco de pánico.

 

-... No... Tú n-no me amas...- Alcanzó a pronunciar como pudo.

 

-Yo te amo Peter. Y si te atreves a mentirme sobre esto entonces en serio dejaré de verte para siempre, pero yo sé que sientes lo mismo, sé que piensas en mí todo el tiempo, que cuentas los minutos para volver a estar conmigo, que no soy el único que se divierte cuando estamos juntos o nos mandamos al carajo... sé que tú me amas...-

 

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme de amor Wade?... Cuando lo único que noto en ti todo el tiempo es la locura, la inmoralidad, la irresponsabilidad y todo lo que comience en "in"-

 

-¡No sé! ¿Pero acaso es necesario saberlo, arañita? Ven conmigo...- Entonces le sujetó las muñecas y unió sus labios a los ajenos, estar sin los trajes era raro, verse a los ojos también, pero para Peter fue todavía más arrasador el hecho de mirarle diciendo todo eso con esa seguridad en su temple, el beso fue haciéndose más profundo pero justo en medio de ese contacto Peter tuvo que separarse para sollozar y apartar el rostro.

 

-...Este... no era el trato...- Gimió entre un sollozo.

 

-Ohh... sé que estás asustado, admito que soy muy raro pero... ¿Qué tal si antes de que tomes una decisión cenamos juntos esta navidad?- Propuso obligándole a mirarle -¡Vamos! ¡Pruébame, pruébame y no me dejarás~!- Canturreó lanzándose a abrazarlo efusivamente y mordiendo su cuello haciendo estremecer entero a Peter.

 

-¡Aaah!- Exclamó forcejeando para intentar quitárselo de encima -¡Espera! ¡Au! ¡Está bien!- Entonces Wade se incorporó al fin dejando de morderlo.

 

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bueno! ¡No planeaba dejar de morderte hasta que aceptaras!- Le molestó sonriéndole ampliamente y acercándose a frotar su nariz contra la mejilla ajena -¡Hueles bien!-

 

-¡No! ¡Wade!-

 

...25 DE DICIEMBRE, NAVIDAD 10:45PM

 

Se habían citado a las 7:00 de la noche, Wade Wilson esperaba en un restaurante cercano a su edificio con algo de impaciencia, ya se había bebido más de tres botellas de vino y Peter no llegaba -Maldito seas "Pinchitos"- Murmuró estrellando la frente contra la mesa de repente mientras miraba al mantel, por culpa de sus capacidades regenerativas el alcohol no surtía efecto en él pero aún le turbaba la idea de que Peter decidiera no ir, aquella mañana antes de que Spidey se despidiera sólo dijo "Sino asisto ese día por favor entiende que ya habré tomado una decisión... enamorarme de ti no estaba en los planes, yo te lo advertí"

 

Deadpool no se tomaba nada en serio, nunca lo había hecho en su vida pero Peter le importaba, desde que lo conoció extrañamente comenzó a importarle lo que le pasaba y es que era demasiado buena persona, quizá por eso siempre le iba de lo peor, en cambio con la malicia que él tenía seguro que hacían un buen equipo, claro, él siempre ayudándole debajo del agua, siempre pisándole los talones, siendo su sombra protectora... ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, sólo comenzó a surgir un deseo en él por otra persona ¡Eso sonaba muchísimo más loco que todo lo que acostumbraba! Que a Wade le importara alguien de repente era como si llovieran gatos de repente o algo peor.

 

Echó una última mirada a la puerta del restaurante y al dar justo las once decidió que ya había esperado varias horas allí sentado como un idiota con ese traje de etiqueta incómodo y ese regalo estúpido que estaba oculto debajo de la mesa, había sido suficiente, lanzó la copa al piso comenzando a sentirse indignado. Sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo de dudosa procedencia y los dejó sobre la mesa sin contarlos siquiera para después tomó su regalo para marcharse de allí a pasos firmes con el ceño fruncido ¡Peter no iba a venir! ¡No iría! ¿¡Qué clase de idiota pensaría en enamorarse de Wade Wilson?! ¡Pero desde ahora planearía desaparecer de esa ciudad! Ese muchacho estúpido ya era una enfermedad en su sistema que le impedía pensar con la locura habitual. Al abrir la puerta con fuerza notó a Peter que daba vueltas inquietas en la acera de enfrente del restaurante y al verlo se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar muy rápido, Wade frunció el ceño todavía más y corrió tras él por la calle -¡¿Cómo te atreves a huir!?- Le gritó tomándolo del hombro y haciendo que girara sobre sus pies -¡Pudiste haberme dicho que te costaba tanto trabajo! ¡Toma esta cosa!- Entonces le puso en regalo en la cara y lo tiró al empujarlo con mucha fuerza contra él. -¡Lo dejas muy claro araña del demonio! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo, pero no vuelvas a molestarme o en verdad lo lamentarás!-

 

Peter intentó farfullar algo, una excusa, ¡Lo que sea! Pero no salió nada y al notarle tan molesto en serio que se sorprendió muchísimo, a Wade no se le podía hacer enojar ¿O sí?... su respuesta la tuvo en cuanto le lanzó el regalo contra la cara haciéndolo caer de esa manera y marcharse empujando e insultando a todo el que se cruzó en su camino, estaba quizá igual de loco que Wade porque sonrió mientras sostenía su mallugado regalo en las manos y se levantaba con habilidad se rió y corrió tras él intentando alcanzarlo -¡Wade! ¡Wade! ¡Lo siento!- Pero Deadpool no se detuvo en la calle.

 

-¡Uy qué bueno!- Alcanzó a decir con sarcasmo, mientras avanzaba enfadado y cuando el otro le dio alcance y le sujetó el hombro el otro capturó su muñeca y le hizo girar frente a él -¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Ya te he dejado claro lo q| Entonces le besó tomándole con fuerza de la nuca para que no se separara pese a que al principio lo intentó.

 

-¡Perdóname! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¡Me moría de miedo! Siempre que amo a alguien pasa algo horrible... y como tú no puedes morir ni herirte temí que lo próximo a suceder fuera todavía más espantoso ¡pero!...- Wilson le miró algo descolocado y retrocedió un paso ante las rápidas y frenéticas palabras del otro. -... pero entonces me percaté de algo... pese a todo lo que pueda pasar o lo que pueda decir... no me importa. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, así que... te pido que... perdones mi indecisión y me aceptes contigo ¡Siempre y cuando ya no hieras o secuestres a las personas!- Exclamó levantando las manos cuando el otro volvió a acercarse cambiando el semblante.

 

-¿En serio?...- Pasó del coraje a la sorpresa y luego extrañamente de la sorpresa a la dicha.

 

-Eh... s-sí... ¡Sí!- Asintió enérgicamente.

 

-¡Ohh cariñoooo!- Se lanzó a abrazarlo muy fuerte presionándolo con todo y brazos a la mitad de torso y le hizo girar levantando sus pies del suelo.

 

-¡AGH! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Wade!-

 

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!-

 

-¡Dios qué miedoo! ¡Yaaaghh me mareooo!-

 

{...}

 

"No sé exactamente cómo terminará esta historia que apenas comienza tan extraña, sólo sé que también te amo... Ya sé ¿Qué puede saber una araña acerca del amor?... Yo sólo te voy a decir una cosa, que será el consejo para el próximo infante en mi vida: Si a un hombre le gustan las chimichangas y te prefiere sobre todas las cosas, entonces puede que sea el correcto". Peter dobló la carta y la metió dentro de su primer regalo de aniversario.


End file.
